Hit!
by Jiyuu15
Summary: "Aku menantangmu satu lawan satu dalam Survival Game!" / Di hari ulang tahun seorang Midori Nagamasa, Yukimura malah menantangnya satu lawan satu, kena sakit apa coba bocah itu? / MidoYukki / #KamiPeduliMidori , RnR? :D
Sudah keberapa kali suara ponselnya bergetar dan terdengar keras hingga mampu membangunkannya dalam tidur. Dan untuk kesepuluh─sekitar perhitungan itulah pria yang masih nyaman bergelut dalam empuk ranjang akhirnya bergeser ke pinggir tempat tidur, meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja berdekatan dengannya.

Masih setengah mengantuk, Midori Nagamasa menatap pada layar ponselnya yang memuat sepuluh pesan dari orang yang berbeda-beda. Kembali jarinya bermain pada deretan tombol di ponselnya guna membuka kotak pesan masuknya.

Hampir semuanya berisikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Ah, memangnya hari ini tanggal berapa? Memangnya ulang tahunnya adalah sekarang? Bahkan empunya sendiri saja lupa dengan hari peringatan khusus untuknya. Namun ulas senyum tak terlewatkan pada Midori─sedikit geli juga di usianya yang begini masih saja dirinya mendapatkan ucapan bak anak kecil. Apalagi pesan dari dua partner tersayangnya, Akabane Ichi dan Fujimoto Takatora, suatu pesan dengan banyak emotikon manis disertai doa agar mereka selalu bersama.

Sepuluh pesan dari beberapa teman kerjanya. Tidak, selain itu juga ada ucapan dari rival tim─siapa sangka Tachibana Hotaru dan Masamune Matsuoka juga mengetahui tentang tanggal kelahiran kapten Hoshishiro tersebut. Ralat, khusus untuk Hotaru, pasti gadis itu mengetahuinya dari Masamune.

Selain yang disebutkan, dua pesan secara bersamaan menambah isi kotak masuk ponsel Midori yang rupanya dari Haruka dan Haruki, si Hosokawa bersaudara. Dasar, bocah kembar itu rupanya benar-benar kompak meski bisa disebut suatu kebetulan sekalipun.

Semua orang-orang terdekat Midori rupanya masih memiliki rasa sudi untuk sekedar mengucapkan panjang umur padanya. Kecuali satu orang yang sejak awal bertemu sudah membencinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah pembangkang yang tidak mudah untuk dijinakkan dan selalu menghujaninya dengan makian kasar.

Yukimura Tooru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu** **NAOE**

 **Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, Boys Love, lime, etc.**

 **Midori Nagamasa x Yukimura Tooru**

 **#KamiPeduliMidori**

 **Jiyuu15**

" **Hit!"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah? Memangnya kau ulang tahun hari ini? Lalu? Oh, jangan bilang kalau kau minta diberikan ucapan. Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Midori Nagamasa."

Tidak ada salahnya bukan jika Midori merasa sedikit miris mendengarnya? Tentu saja, memang siapa yang tidak merasa begitu jika kekasihnya mengucapkan dengan cara─boleh dibilang kasar, seperti itu.

Tunggu, kekasih? Siapa dengan siapa? Tentu saja Midori dan Yukimura. Kaget? Pft─bukan reaksi yang mengherankan mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua yang seperti anjing dan kucing itu. Berawal dari rasa benci seorang Yukimura pada Midori, pria mungil dengan profesi sebagai _ero-mangaka_ itu selalu melontarkan kalimat-kalimat 'menggemaskan' di telinga Midori saat keduanya bertemu. Dan ketika tidak bertemu, mulut Yukimura terasa gatal karena tidak ada objek untuknya memaki. Sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa Yukimura akui secara rendah hati bahwa perasaan itu adalah kangen. Haaa, dasar _tsundere_ akut. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Midori? Jika seseorang menyukai orang lain karena hal-hal positif, berkebalikan dengan dokter anak satu ini, Midori malah menyukai Yukimura Tooru karena sifat pembangkangnya. Memiliki kekasih untuk dijinakkan, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Seperti halnya bagaimana saat keduanya memberitahukan perasaan masing-masing dengan cara menggelikan,

" **Tch, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, rasanya aku semakin muak saja denganmu,"**

" **Kalau begitu, menyalaklah seperti anak anjing yang mengeluarkan makian-makian seperti biasanya, Yukimura-kun,"**

" **Malas. Itu akan membuat masokis sepertimu malah senang,"**

" **Bilang saja kalau Yukimura-kun merasa bahagia hingga tidak perlu memaki karena sudah bisa bertemu denganku lagi,"**

Entahlah, hubungan kedua orang ini memang susah untuk dijabarkan. Yang jelas, cara keduanya bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa disangka─apalagi dengan sisi lain dari mereka sebagai manusia bertipe _sadist_ dan _masocist_. Bagaimana dengan jalannya hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih? Ah, jangan ditanya. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan sebelum mereka seperti ini, tidak ada kata-kata manis yang manja semacam gadis sekolahan yang bisa mengucapkan cinta hingga seribu kali.

Midori mungkin bisa melakukannya, tapi untuk Yukimura? Yang ada malah kata-kata kotor meluncur dari mulut mesumnya. Kecuali─jika si _ero-mangaka_ itu dibawa ke kamar dan dihajar habis-habisan di atas ranjang, si mata empat akan sedikit menjinak dengan memohon sambil menangis agar Midori memuaskannya.

Siapa yang mau melepaskan Yukimura Tooru meski bocah itu bersikap kasar sekalipun jika sisi lucunya dapat ia temukan ketika bermain ranjang.

Kembali ke situasi awal, Midori membalas Yukimura yang tengah ia telepon dengan tawa lepas. Ya, seharusnya ia sudah tahu dan tidak berharap banyak jika kekasihnya akan mengucapkan selamat disertai hadiah untuknya dengan cara lemah lembut.

Menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa dalam ruang tamu apartemennya, Midori kembali melanjutkan obrolan yang sempat tertunda. Berniat untuk mengakhiri telepon keduanya dan meneruskannya saat Midori menemui Yukimura nanti, namun suara diseberang sana mencegahnya tepat ketika mulut sudah terbuka, "Midori," yang dipanggil hanya berkedip keheranan. Tumben sekali Yukimura tidak mau terburu-buru memutus teleponnya.

"Ya?"

Sekitar beberapa menit, pembicaraan keduanya jeda oleh sebuah keheningan hingga akhirnya suara Yukimura kembali terdengar─namun berbeda seperti biasanya, nada bicara bocah itu bukanlah saat dirinya tengah kesal atau pun tidak _mood_. Tetapi, sama seperti dirinya sedang membicarakan hal serius. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentangmu dan Mattsun, tentang bagaimana kau menyakiti Mattsun, tentang bagaimana kau meninggalkannya, membuatnya menangis hingga aku merasa tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa melindunginya," ─eh? Lawan bicara Yukimura jelas sedikit kebingungan oleh alur pembicaraan yang mendadak berbelok menyinggung tentang Masamune Matsuoka.

"Tunggu, Yuki─"

"Hari ini aku akan membalas dendam untuk Mattsun. Datang ke arena TGC jam empat sore dan bawa senapanmu,"

Apa? Tunggu, Midori butuh penjelasan─

"Aku menantangmu satu lawan satu dalam _Survival Game_!"

.

.

.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Midori-sensei!"

Pria yang dipanggil _sensei_ oleh sepasang pria dan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian kerja mereka berwarna putih menyambut meriah dengan letusan potongan kertas kecil berwarna-warni yang menghujani Midori ketika dirinya membuka ruang kerja dan melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk. Sepasang manik kelabu sempat melebar, mengerjap kaget dengan ulah kedua partner dalam tim _Survival Game_ -nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mido─uwagh!" tidak perlu ditanya ada apa, jika Fujimon sedang mendekati kaptennya entah dalam situasi apapun, Ichi akan bertindak terlebih dulu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari _sensei_ tersayangnya. Lihat saja seperti sekarang ini, dengan mudahnya pria bersungut yang selalu mendapatkan getah buruknya terjungkal jauh dari Midori akibat tendangan dari gadis berdada besar menggemaskan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku harus menjadi pertama yang memberikan hadiahnya, Fujimon," ketusnya sambil melirik galak pada orang yang seharusnya ia sebut _senpai_. Perhatian kembali tertuju pada pria dihadapannya, namun semburat merah kini muncul menghiasi wajah Ichi. Dengan malu-malu, kedua tangan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik punggung menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado begitu rapi dan feminim. Dengan atmosfer semacam bocah sekolahan memberikan surat cinta pada orang yang disukainya. "A-ano, selamat ulang tahun, Midori- _sensei_. Aku berharap bisa lebih lama bekerja bersama Midori- _sensei_ ,"

Hadiah pertama yang Midori terima. Sebuah senyuman hangat yang selalu membuat hati Ichi berdebar-debar diperlihatkan, memanja mata bersamaan dengan si dokter menerima kotak hadiah tersebut, "Terima kasih, Ichi. Aku juga berharap kau bisa lebih lama menjadi bawahanku," ─ah. Ada yang aneh. Mungkin beberapa orang akan sadar ucapan Midori barusan mengandung unsur merendahkan. Tapi, heh, ayolah, orang-orang yang sudah terkena racun seorang Nagamasa mana mungkin menyadari hal semacam itu. Yang ada malah Ichi dibuat hampir pingsan─menganggap kata-kata barusan adalah izin dari Midori untuk dirinya singgah dalam waktu lama dalam kehidupan _sensei_ -nya.

"M-Midori- _sensei_ , aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu!" kali ini si manusia yang selalu mendapat nasib buruk dan pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan siapapun padanya, Fujimon menghadap pada atasannya dengan sebuah kotak bermotif polos tanpa embel-embel gambar manis seperti milik Ichi.

Midori menerimanya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Mata mengerjap keheranan. Hadiah macam apa yang diberikan seorang Fujimon padanya, coba? "Ano, boleh kubuka, Fujimon?" yah, karena kotak hadiah itu seperti kotak kardus sepatu baru yang mudah dibuka ketimbang milik Ichi, karenanya─

"Tentu! Silahkan! Kuharap kau menyukainya, Midori─"

"Kenapa anda membawa peralatan untuk _Survival Game_ , Midori- _sensei_?" ah, dasar. Ichi dengan sengaja memotong momen di mana Midori akan membuka hadiah dari Fujimon. Bukan hanya itu saja tujuannya, tapi memang sebuah tas hitam dibelakang punggung _sensei_ -nya itu jelas adalah tas yang selalu dipakai Midori untuk menyimpan senapannya, cukup mengherankan, bukan? "Apa anda akan melakukan pertandingan? K-kalau begitu, aku akan segera pulang lebih dulu untuk mengambil senapanku,"

"E-ekh! A, aku juga─" sahut Fujimon yang baru menyadari ada tas hitam menempel dibelakang Midori berisikan peralatan untuk _Survival Game_. Alhasil, kedua bawahan setia seorang Nagamasa sudah mengambil pose untuk bersiap keluar dari ruangan dan pulang mengambil senapan kesayangan mereka─beruntungnya, pria yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya sempat menghentikannya sebelum terjadi salah paham.

"Tunggu, kalian tidak perlu ikut bertanding, Ichi, Fujimon,"

Perintah dari kapten sekaligus atasan tempat mereka bekerja membuat gadis berdada besar dan si masokis itu terheran.

"Tapi─apa Midori- _sensei_ ditantang oleh seseorang? Aku tidak terima jika Midori- _sensei_ bertanding dengan jumlah yang tidak imbang!" oh, ada yang mulai panas dan keras kepala. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichi, yang selalu bersikeras mengkhawatirkan Midori jika melakukan sesuatu berhubungan _Survival Game_ tanpa dirinya.

Midori mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak yang seperti kalian pikirkan," balasnya seraya tertawa kecil. Dasar. Dua orang ini memang selalu saja mudah panas jika menyangkut tentang dirinya yang jikalau memiliki masalah. Seperti seorang ayah dan ibu saja.

"Ada seekor anak kucing tidak tahu diri yang berani menantangku dalam _Survival Game_ ," jelasnya sembari mengambil langkah menuju meja ruang kerjanya kemudian meletakkan dua hadiah barusan. Ekspresi yang semula lembut berganti dengan wajah asli Nagamasa ketika dirinya merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghabisi lawannya dengan cara paling memalukan. "─memang kalian pikir aku akan kalah dari lawan semacam itu? Yang bisa kalah hanya dalam sekali tendang?"

Ah─kalau seorang Midori Nagamasa sudah berkata begitu, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Lihat juga reaksi Ichi dan Fujimon, yang entah bagaimana bisa malah mengundang semburat merah muda dikedua pipi.

Kapten mereka memang keren.

"Se-semangat, Midori- _sensei_! Anda pasti bisa mengalahkannya telak!"

Midori hanya mengulas senyum sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja. Dia akan mengalahkan Yukimura tanpa ampun dan membuatnya mengatakan hal memalukan secara langsung dalam arena TGC.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fujimon, bisa tolong bersihkan ruangan bekas mainan penyambutmu itu?"

"EEEH? Hanya aku?!"

─Ichi benar-benar gadis yang beruntung.

.

.

.

Sementara dilain tempat, berpindah pada situasi suram yang menyelimuti salah satu kamar di apartemen Tsukishiro, Yukimura Tooru, memaksa Hotaru yang kebetulan sedang berada di apartemen untuk datang ke arah sana. Aura seram ini─biasanya jika bukan tentang Yukimura yang kelaparan, pasti tentang _ero-game_ yang belum bisa ia selesaikan. Ah, Hotaru benar-benar sudah hafal dengan seorang Yukimura.

"Yukimura-san," panggilnya dengan suara lantang di depan pintu kamar si _mangaka_ , namun entah sudah panggilan keberapa, si pemilik kamar tidak menunjukkan sosoknya. Terlebih lagi, Hotaru yang secara iseng memutar kenop pintu rupanya dapat terbuka─mengartikan bahwa si _mangaka_ ceroboh itu lupa mengunci apartemennya. Hei, bagaimana kalau ada perampok masuk, eh? Dasar.

"Permisi," suara Hotaru menyertai langkah kakinya yang memasuki apartemen Yukimura. Sepi, mulanya sama sekali tidak terdengar suara apapun bak tidak ada orang di dalam sana sampai akhirnya─

BRAK!

Suara seperti benda besar yang jatuh dari arah ruangan khusus koleksi senapan Yukimura yang pernah tidak sengaja Hotaru masuki terdengar begitu keras hingga mengangetkan gadis _pettan_ itu.

"Y, Yukimura- _san_!" rasa khawatir karena bayangan Yukimura tertimpa suatu barang berat hingga terluka mendorong Hotaru untuk segera berlari ke asal suara. Panik, begitu kedua kaki sudah membawanya di depan ruangan, kedua mata Hotaru membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan tersuguh dalam ruangan yang barusan mengeluarkan suara mengerikan.

Senapan, pisau, semua peralatan apapun yang berhubungan tentang TGC tergeletak, tersebar secara berantakkan di lantai bersama Yukimura Tooru yang telentang dengan napas terengah-engah─entah sehabis melakukan apa pria berperawakan bocah ini.

"Yukimura- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan, eh?!" kagetnya, buru-buru menghampiri Yukimura dengan wajah khawatir.

Sementara Yukimura yang sadar akan keberadaan tetangga apartemennya masih terlalu sibuk untuk menanggapi─sepertinya tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk suatu hal. "T-Tachibana- _kun_ , tolong─"

Gadis bermata hijau malah semakin panik karena _partner_ -nya ini meminta tolong untuk suatu hal yang tidak jelas. Apa? Jangan-jangan Yukimura meminta tolongnya untuk mengambilkan obat? Atau jangan-jangan Yukimura ingin meminta tolong untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhinya? ─tunggu, bagaimana bisa Hotaru berpikiran semacam ini? Ah, bagaimana pun juga Hotaru adalah seorang gadis yang pikirannya mudah diracuni oleh sesuatu jika kadarnya berlebihan. Ambil saja contohnya gara-gara Kanae Yajima yang merecokinya dengan drama sampai jalan pikiran Hotaru berlebihan.

"A-apa yang bisa kubantu, Yukimura- _san_?! Katakan saja!" serius panik, sampai-sampai gadis itu menggenggam tangan Yukimura bak pangeran yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan putrinya dari tusukan.

"B, bantu aku... memodifikasi... _D,_ _Dragunov_ ,"

"─eh?"

.

.

.

Semilir angin yang cukup kencang menyertai selama perjalanan Midori menuju ke tempat pertandingan TGC diberlakukan─tempat yang sekaligus menjadi perjanjiannya dengan Yukimura. Midori sempat melirik jam pada mobilnya, menyertakan sepuluh menit lebih dari yang Yukimura tetapkan. Ah, biarkan saja jika bocah itu mengomel. Mungkin saja dia membawa komik dewasa sembari menunggu dirinya datang, juga. Cukuplah untuk meredakan emosi dari si mesum.

Turun dari mobilnya dengan tas berisikan senapannya, Midori sedikit mengangkat kepalanya─memandang langit sore yang cerah. Beruntunglah cuaca mendukung. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan lelah dan basah kuyup. Meski─alasan Midori berada di sini cukup tidak menyenangkan. Bisa dibilang berkelahi dengan kekasih.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari tempat mobilnya, sosok pemuda berkacamata yang membawa senapan terlihat menunggunya, menatap dari kejauhan dengan semangat sebegitu ingin mengalahkan musuh. Benar, itu adalah Yukimura Tooru, seorang diri.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Yukimura- _kun_?" sapa Midori dengan senyum, berbasa-basi dahulu sebelum mereka memulai sebuah pertandingan yang terbilang cukup mendadak ini. "Kukira kau akan membawa Masamune dan Tachibana- _kun_ juga karena takut. Rupanya tidak, ya. Benar-benar mandiri,"

Semua ledekan yang Midori lempar membuahkan ekspresi jengkel pada wajah Yukimura. Pemuda mungil yang sedari tadi memilih diam mulai mendekati Midori. Tanpa aura membunuh, namun secara tiba-tiba─bocah yang menyembunyikan aura berbahayanya menarik pisau, salah satu senjata untuk digunakan dalam _Survival Game_ dari saku celana belakang dan melesatkannya ke leher Midori saat jarak keduanya kian menipis. Sayangnya, niat untuk mengalahkan musuh kurang gesit, Midori masih sempat menahan pergelangan tangan Yukimura sebelum pisau tersebut menusuk lehernya, yang berarti adalah kematian bagi pemain _Survival Game_.

"Hmpft─" Midori mendengus, nampak puas dengan apa yang Yukimura coba lakukan padanya, "Kau berusaha mencakar hewan buas, Yukimura- _kun_ ,"

Yukimura mendecih, tatapan sinisnya masih ia berikan pada Midori─juga tangan yang masih berusaha menusuk Midori meski ditahan kuat oleh lawannya, "Aku akan membalaskan semua dendam atas apa yang kau lakukan pada _Toy Gun Gun_ selama ini, brengsek,"

.

.

.

Peraturan yang digunakan sama seperti pertandingan antara Hotaru dengan Masamune. Siapa yang tertembak lebih dulu ataupun kehabisan peluru, dia yang kalah. Harusnya seperti itu, tapi─

"Yang barusan tidak kena! Tidak kena! Hanya hampir kena! Tch─" serius, Yukimura seperti anak kecil yang bersikeras tidak mau kalah. Setiap kali tembakan yang memang mengenai Yukimura, _sniper_ mungil itu menyangkal bahwa dirinya tidak terkena tembakan Midori. Parahnya lagi, hal itu terus berulang-ulang terjadi. Tiga, empat, lima kali. Hampir sejumlah tembakan itulah yang seharusnya memang mengenai Yukimura. Tapi bocah itu selalu mengelak habis-habisan dan meminta pertandingan untuk dilanjutkan.

Menghadapi bocah harus bersabar, kan? Lalu, untuk yang ke-enam kalinya, Midori berniat untuk mengalah jika Yukimura memiliki kesempatan untuk menembaknya─tidak seperti sebelumnya, yang di mana setiap kali si _mangaka_ mendapat celah menembak Midori, kapten _Hoshishiro_ itu dengan mudahnya bisa menghindar dan membalikkan keadaan.

Dan sekarang, Midori memasuki lebih dalam arena TGC, ke dalam rerimbunan pohon, keberadaan Yukimura sama sekali tidak terasa untuk kali ini. Selain itu, entah sudah menit keberapa Midori hanya berputar-putar tanpa menemukan tanda keberadaan musuhnya. Ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Yukimura tidak bisa ditemukan secara mudah. Midori masih berdiam ditempatnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah ditemani oleh hembusan angin dengan langit yang semakin menggelap.

Tetap saja, diperhatikan berkali-kali pun tidak ada yang berbeda. Ia tidak melihat Yukimura Tooru. Hei, jangan-jangan Yukimura meninggalkannya, membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat dalam arena TGC. Tidak, tidak. Bocah pembangkang itu tidak akan melakukan tindakan selicik itu, sesuatu yang malah membuatnya menjadi seorang pengecut dimata Midori. Kanan, kiri, segala arah tidak ditemukannya─

 **Bang!**

Mata Midori terbelalak saat sebuah tembakan mengenai tangannya hingga membuat senapan yang tengah dibawanya terpental jatuh akibat serangan kejut yang diterima. Arah tembakan yang berasal dari atas─benar saja, saat dirinya berbalik untuk melihat ke tempat asal tembakan barusan dengan tangannya yang bersiap mengambil _Winchester Randall_ tersisa dipunggungnya, Yukimura sudah lebih dulu mengambil tindakan. _Sniper_ dari _Toy Gun Gun_ tersebut selangkah lebih maju dengan melompat turun dihadapan Midori dan langsung mengacungkan senjata pada musuhnya sebelum Midori sempat mengambil senapannya.

Moncong senapan secara cepat diarahkan ke kepala Midori─tepat pada kening pria itu. Masih bereaksi kaget dengan kejutan yang ia terima─atas perlawanan Yukimura yang jauh lebih gesit darinya─seolah orang yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah Yukimura Tooru, anggota paling lemah dari _Toy Gun Gun_. Ah─lihat tatapan sinis itu, mata yang penuh dengan keinginan untuk membunuhnya. Mata yang ingin memangsanya, mencabiknya hingga tak bersisa untuk pembalasan dendam. Bukan reaksi takut yang Midori berikan, namun senyum malah menjadi penghias wajahnya untuk situasi yang terbilang genting dalam posisinya.

"Kau kalah, Midori," Yukimura kian menekan senapannya hingga menyentuh kening pria yang sebenarnya adalah kekasih─tapi entah, sampai kapan hal itu akan terus disandang oleh Midori dalam kehidupan Yukimura. Lawan tidak membuka mulut barang sejenak, masih memperhatikan wajah penuh nafsu membunuh dari _sniper_ dihadapannya.

"Aku masih belum kalah sebelum mengatakan itu, bukan."

Hit, tentu saja. Selama Yukimura belum menembaknya, Midori masih memiliki peluang menang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menembakmu sekarang. Atau kau mau mengaku kalah, heh?"

Yukimura serius ingin merendahkan harga dirinya, ya? Tidak heran. Memang begitulah watak Yukimura, kan. Meski yang barusan sebuah ancaman, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi Midori, tidak sedikit pun menggoyahkan ketenangan pria itu dalam menghadapi lawannya. Tapi, ada satu hal aneh yang menjadi reaksinya. Kapten dari _Hoshishiro_ tersebut masih bisa tertawa dalam keadaan dirinya di depan sebuah kematian─jika pun senapan yang mengarah pada keningnya adalah nyata, bukan mainan.

"Hmpft─ada apa, Yukimura- _kun_?" nada dari ucapan itu semacam meledek, "Sedari tadi kau hanya banyak omong, seolah mengulur waktu. Atau─" tatapan dari mata kelabu itu─tatapan yang selalu mengintimidasi lawannya, tatapan yang pernah membuatnya malu karena tidak bisa melindungi Masamune, "─kau takut menembak kekasihmu?"

Satu kesalahan besar untuk Midori yang seharusnya ia ketahui secara sadar. Bahwa seorang Yukimura Tooru adalah pemuda yang mudah tersulut emosi hanya dengan kata-kata.

"BRENGSEK!"

 **Dor!**

.

.

.

Hal yang paling Yukimura benci adalah Midori Nagamasa. Pemuda dengan perawakannya yang manis dan terlihat masih semacam bocah ditambah dengan sifat manjanya ketika bersama Masamune membuatnya pasti terlihat menggelikan di mata orang kebanyakan. Tapi ada satu orang yang dengan bodoh menerima keadaannya. Yang menerima semua rasa benci. Sekaligus perasaan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Midori Nagamasa.

Yang barusan memang suara tembakan dari _Dragunov_ , namun─tidak ada luka serius yang Midori dapatkan ketika senapan itu ditembakkan tepat pada keningnya. Kedua pasang mata Midori pun mendapati hal mengejutkan bersamaan ketika Yukimura menembaknya.

Wajah yang seakan merengek kesal bak bocah manja dengan kedua pipi merona─Yukimura Tooru saat ini begitu manis, dan Midori tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Hal mengejutkan lainnya adalah tembakan dari senapan barusan bukanlah peluru mainan yang mampu memberikan luka cukup serius jika ditembakkan dalam jarak dekat pada bagian tubuh, melainkan sebuah kertas yang menjulur jatuh ke bawah bertuliskan 'selamat ulang tahun' diikuti dengan hujan potongan kertas berwarna-warni persis seperti milik Fujimon sebelumnya.

Suasana menghening sejenak, Midori dan Yukimura hanya saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya si kacamata yang membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"K, Kau sudah tertembak, sialan!"

Oh, lamunan Midori buyar. Pria itu mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya menyadari apa yang seharusnya ia katakan, "Hit─"

Tepat. Itu yang Yukimura sedari tadi maksudkan.

Yukimura menurunkan kembali senapannya yang sudah berubah menjadi semacam mainan sungguhan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak malu Dragunov keren kesayangannya malah menjadi semacam terompet kejutan untuk ulang tahun? Uh. Yukimura benar-benar sudah di luar batas malu.

"A, aku tidak punya kue atau apapun yang bisa kujadikan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Jadi─pokoknya anggap saja yang barusan kulakukan adalah hadiahnya," gumam Yukimura, malah seperti bocah penggerutu, tidak mau menatap lawan bicaranya─atau mungkin untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah meronanya itu? Sial, seharusnya dia tidak meminta tolong Hotaru untuk membantunya memodifikasi _Dragunov_ yang malah macam mainan anak kecil begini. Ini diluar rencananya untuk mengejutkan Midori yang─ah, sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Sementara Midori masih diam, tidak mengambil tindakan apapun. Jadi, semua yang terjadi padanya hanyalah sebuah rencana kekanakan Yukimura? Tentangnya yang menuntut balas dendam atas Masamune dan menantangnya dalam _Survival Game_? Hanya untuk sebuah kejutan ulang tahun kepada pria yang sudah berumur sepertinya? Astaga.

"Pft─"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, brengsek!"

Duh, masih tetap saja galak saat mangaka itu memergoki Midori menahan tawanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yukimura yang menjadi bahan tertawaannya.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, semua ini bukan berarti kalau aku─"

Belum selesai Yukimura memperingatkan, tangan bocah itu ditarik paksa hingga jatuh dalam pelukan Midori. Kedua bola mata gelapnya melebar, cukup kaget dengan apa yang Midori lakukan. Sempat ingin rasanya Yukimura memberontak, namun─ah, tidak bisa. Tubuh Midori terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan. Terlebih lagi pelukan dari kekasihnya ini terasa erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Yukimura dari sisinya. Pelukan dari tubuh penuh kehangatan tentangnya ini adalah satu yang membuat Yukimura menyukainya─pelukan dengan perasaan ingin melindungi.

"Yukimura- _kun_ ," tidak ada jawaban atas panggilan Midori. Pemilik dari _Dragunov_ itu terlalu jatuh dalam kenyamanan hingga kedua matanya terpejam dalam rengkuhan dari orang yang seharusnya adalah musuh _Toy Gun Gun_ , "Aku menyukaimu,"

"─tapi aku membencimu, bodoh," jawaban yang tidak masuk akal untuk mereka yang mengatakan hal semacam itu namun malah membalas pelukan dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Mmhn─" suara Yukimura teredam total oleh bungkaman bibir milik kekasihnya. Ingin membalas ciuman menggairahkan itu, tapi apa daya dirinya yang sudah dimabuk oleh seorang Midori Nagamasa. Baru saja keduanya pulang dari arena TGC dan memasuki apartemen Midori, tiba-tiba saja tas berisikan semua peralatan mereka terhempas ke bawah, diabaikan oleh pemiliknya masing-masing yang tengah dirundung romansa liar mereka. Midori yang tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh mungil kekasihnya hingga terdempet antara dinding dengan tubuhnya, ciuman panas yang selalu membuat Yukimura hilang akal pun diberikan.

Kedua tangan mungil mengalung pada leher─tidak, satu tangan perlahan merambat ke atas, meremat surai hijau gelap kekasihnya saat daging tak bertulang mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya tanpa ampun. Bibir kenyal dilumat berkali-kali, saliva keduanya bercampur hingga menetes di ujung bibir Yukimura saking tidak bisanya bocah itu mengimbangi permainan nakal Midori. Ah, sialan. Hanya dengan ciuman begini saja, bagian dibawah sana sudah menegang. Yukimura akui, untuk yang satu ini dirinya memang lemah.

Puas membuat bibir bocah mesum itu basah dan sedikit bengkak oleh ciuman kasarnya, Midori melepas kontak bibir dengan kekasihnya─menciptakan benang saliva menguntai indah dan terputus kembali pada mulut menganga yang tengah mengambil oksigen rakus dengan deru napas panas kelewat memburu─Yukimura Tooru.

Pemandangan indah kekasihnya serta tatapan penuh gairah ingin segera dibawa ke ranjang memaksa Midori untuk kembali menggodai bocah itu dengan kelakuan mesumnya. Kepala tertunduk, bergerak ke leher Yukimura dan membubuhkan kecupan-kecupan menggelitik bagi empunya. Sementara tangan tidak hanya diam, mengambil tindakan dengan menelusup ke dalam celana, mengusap paha Yukimura.

"A-ahnn─ t, tunggu... masih... aahhh... kotor─ masih berkeringathh..." oh, bodohnya. Mana peduli Midori tentang hal semacam itu. Yang ada aroma khas Yukimura yang menguar bercampur dengan keringat akibat permainan _Survival Game_ sebelumnya mengundang semangat Midori untuk memuaskan si kecil yang selalu ingin dibuat mendesah.

"Jadi, kau mau kita bermain di kamar mandi, hm?" bisiknya seraya menyesap kulit leher yang mulai kemerahan akibat ulahnya.

"Nhh... bodoh─tidak, aku tidak mau─"

Ya, ya, ya. Midori tahu, mana mungkin Yukimura Tooru mau berkata jujur jika menyangkut soal beginian─tidak, lebih tepatnya, Yukimura tidak pernah berkata jujur jika tidak dipaksa terlebih dulu. Tubuh mungil kian dirapatkan pada dinding. Kedua kaki Yukimura yang sedari tadi gemetar tidak kuat berdiri akibat ciuman Midori yang membuatnya lemas diangkat oleh pria itu, dibuat agar melingkar pada pinggulnya. "Pegangan, Yukimura- _kun_ ," bisikan yang mampu membuat si pendengarnya merinding langsung dituruti. Kedua tangan mengalung pada leher si dokter, memeluknya erat selama bokongnya dipegang untuk mengangkat dan membawa tubuh kecilnya ke kamar.

.

.

.

Tubuh Yukimura diturunkan perlahan di atas ranjang empuknya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bocah itu untuk mengambil napas lega, Midori menaiki tempat tidurnya, langsung mencium bibir yang tidak pernah bosan untuk dilumat. Sementara melayani permainan lidah Midori─yang pastinya tidak kuat untuk ia imbangi, jemari nakal Yukimura melepas kancing kemeja pria di atasnya tidak sabaran hingga tak bersisa.

Ciuman berakhir bersamaan dengan air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Yukimura─karena sudah tidak kuat menahan gejolak nafsu. Dan Midori menyadarinya, tahu seberapa ingin Yukimura segera menerima seluruh perasaan cintanya.

"Yukimura- _kun_ ," helaian rambut basah oleh keringat yang menutupi kening Yukimura disingkirkan, kemudian dikecup lembut. Yukimura tidak menjawab. Tangannya masih memeluk Midori dengan kepala yang kemudian sengaja ia usap-usapkan ditubuh Midori─ah, seperti anak kucing saja. "Tidak mau memberiku hadiah?" wajah yang tenggelam dalam aroma tubuh Midori sedikit berekspresi sebal. Dasar, apa serius Midori menuntut sebuah hadiah darinya secara serampangan begini? Seperti bocah saja.

Kedua tangan Yukimura mendorong dada kekasihnya, membuat jarak diantara mereka. Menggembungkan pipi seraya memperlihatkan perasaan kesal melalui wajahnya, Yukimura menghujani Midori dengan kata-kata pedas seperti biasanya, "Bodoh. Dasar bocah, kau tidak punya perasaan ya sampai meminta hal memalukan begitu saat kita sedang melakukan semua ini?"

Jangan ditanya karena Midori bukanlah pria yang peka masalah begituan. Tidak heran, kan?

"He─? Maaf, aku tidak─"

Ini kesempatan. Di saat Midori termakan oleh sandiwaranya, Yukimura mendorong tubuh Midori cukup keras, membalikkan posisinya dengan pria itu hingga akhirnya Midori yang kini jatuh terhempas ke ranjang. Sebelum kapten Hoshishiro mengambil tindakan cepat sebagai perlawanan, Yukimura sudah mengantisipasi menyembunyikan tali di dalam saku celana dan─ah, Midori bisa melihat senyum licik bocah itu. Sesuai dengan rencana, kedua tangan Midori diikat dengan tali dan tubuh ditindih, seakan menguasai pria bersurai hijau gelap itu sesuka dirinya.

Brengsek. Siapa yang mengajari seorang Yukimura Tooru hingga seperti ini, entah itu dalam _Survival Game_ atau main ikat-mengikat begini.

"Yukimura─"

Jari telunjuk menghentikan ucapan dari mulut yang selalu merendahkan lawannya, suatu isyarat agar Midori tidak mengutarakan ancaman atau protes jika kekasihnya ini melakukan tindakan yang tidak sesuai keinginannya. "Kau mau hadiah kan, Midori- _sensei_?"

Bahaya. Ini tidak seperti Yukimura yang biasanya. Ada nada misterius dalam ucapannya barusan.

Jemari Yukimura mulai bergerak, melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang kusut berantakkan karena apapun yang mereka berdua lakukan. Satu, dua, tiga─dan akhirnya semua kancing terlepas, memperlihatkan tubuh putih yang selalu menjadi lahan bagi Midori untuk meninggalkan bekas di sana sebanyak mungkin.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini.

"Nah, Midori- _sensei_ ," tubuh si _ero-mangaka_ membungkuk, hingga wajahnya berdekatan dengan Midori tidak berdaya karena ikatan tali yang membelenggu pergerakannya, sementara tangan bermain nakal pada tonjolan dibalik celana kekasihnya─mengusapnya sengaja dengan gerakan menggoda.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou,"_

.

.

.

Ruangan yang sebelumnya penuh dengan suara erotis bercampur dengan desahan keras─entah itu dari Yukimura atau Midori, kini tidak lagi terdengar. Begitu tenang. Hanya ada suara mendengkur bak kucing, Yukimura yang sudah tertidur pulas dalam keadaan tubuh telanjang di atas ranjang Midori. Sementara bocah itu menikmati alam mimpinya, pria disebelahnya─Midori memperhatikan kekasihnya. Rambutnya yang berantakkan, wajah tidur yang polos, tubuh yang penuh tanda kemerahan, dan cairan putih dibagian ba─hei, hei, jangan lagi. Bukankah empat ronde─empat kali orgasme karena permainan sebelumnya sudah terlalu melelahkan untuk Yukimura? Dan Midori tidak ingin membangunkan Yukimura hanya karena nafsunya. Beranjak dari tempatnya, Midori menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut tebal sebelum dirinya keluar dari kamar sekedar untuk mengambil minuman.

Berniat untuk menuju dapur, tapi seketika teringat sesuatu. Hahaha, peralatan _Survival Game_ mereka yang terabaikan begitu saja di dekat pintu apartemen. Dasar, saking terbawanya dengan nafsu sampai mereka melupakan hal penting.

Nah, benar kan. Saat Midori kembali pada tempat paling awal keduanya baru saja memasuki apartemen, pria itu mendapati dua tas miliknya dan Yukimura. Kedua barang yang tergeletak diangkat oleh Midori, namun─ah, rupanya masih ada satu bungkusan kotak yang tersembunyi dibalik tindihan tas milik Yukimura. Niatnya sih memindahkan lebih dulu kedua barang berat miliknya dan Yukimura, tapi saat melihat isi kotak barusan, yang kebetulan nampak transparan, Midori cukup panik. Buru-buru kotak tersebut diambilnya. Penasaran dengan apa isinya? Tunggu saja, karena Midori yang sedikit lancang membuka kotak tersebut─tidak ada niat buruk, hanya ingin memastikan isi dalam benda tersebut selamat. Sayangnya... uh, tidak. Bentuknya sudah berantakkan karena tidak sengaja tertindih tas Yukimura sebelumnya─er, tidak juga, sih. Melihat dari keadaannya, memang kue ulang tahun itu sudah dari sananya keluar dari oven dalam keadaan gagal.

Kue ulang tahun? Begitulah. Isi dalam kotak tersebut adalah kue gagal─yang bisa Midori sebut sebagai kue ulang tahun buatan Yukimura untuk dirinya. Lihat saja, tumpukan roti tiga lapis tersebut tidak beraturan, terlebih lagi krim yang berceceran secara aneh dan warnanya bercampur aduk menghasilkan tampilan yang malah terlihat seperti roti beracun. Namun satu yang membuat senyum Midori mengembang dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya adalah tulisan yang terpampang jelas pada kue buatan Yukimura.

 **お誕生日おめでとう！**

 **本当に愛してるよ** **, Midori Nagamasa.**

Midori bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah bodoh Yukimura saat membuat sesuatu semacam ini. Dasar. Sekalipun Yukimura Tooru tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi karena malam istimewa ini, Midori sudah tidak perlu lagi mempertanyakan tentang hal itu pada kekasihnya. Dasar _tsundere_ tingkat akut.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

.

Hallo! Err, apa ya─saya ga tau kudu ngisi apaan di sini /lah/. Tapi yah pokoknya maapin dan fic gaje yang dikerjakan dengan sistem kebut semalam :''') daaaaan OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, MAS MIDORIIIIII. MALANG NIAN NASIBMU, ULANG TAHUN GA SETIAP TAHUN, MAKANYA PELAMPIASAN JADI SADIS GINI YA?! /bukan/

Duh, pokoknya salam deh untuk semua author yang ikut dalam acara sumbangan #KamiPeduliMidori .

Wwwk, mari saling berbagi asupan dalam fandom Aokikan!

Sekian yang cuma mau saya katakan, jadi, dadah~!

Btw, boleh minta repiu-nya? :3


End file.
